A Not So Demi Crush
by NekoofWanton
Summary: Someone visits a certain demigod, and it's not who you think. Warning: yaoi/slash. Rated for intense making out.


I don't own **The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**. If I did, Dennis would've had more screen time..........shirtless............or with Taylor............naked~. Hey, that's just how we yaoi fangirls roll~.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

His name's Taylor Evermore. Silky brown hair, green eyes that would make emerald envious. Did I mention he's the son of Loki, the Norse god of trickery?

So what? He's just a demigod pretty boy. And I like _like_ him, which sucks.

Why is this bad? Well, because he's a guy......and I'm a guy. So how does a normal dude like me meet a demigod like him? This sort of thing happens when your family's in the Magic business. My sister June is Te Xuan Ze, my little brother RayRay was drawn in by accident. So you think I was left out of the magical tradition, right? Wrong.

It turns out that if the Te Xuan Ze was to ever skip a generation, the first born of the next generation would possess demonic powers: meaning me. I got my powers one month before June got hers, so I knew about the Magical World but I pretended to be oblivious.

Now I'm just rambling. Anyway, on with the show...

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Every weekend I go to Ah-Ma's to train, except this weekend she went to the forest to train my sister. I went anyway to see Taylor......not because I like him, even though I do.

Like Lila, Taylor lives with Ah-Ma ever since I accidentally released him from the underworld. After the portal opened, Taylor jumped out and landed on top of me by accident....or not. Come on; what are the odd he likes me back?

I'm about to knock when the door opens. "Hello?" No one answers. Weird. Then again, I've seen weirder. I plopped on the couch and decided to wait. I take my iPod out of my bag and play it. I hummed to the song for a bit and then started to sing. Not to brag but I'm a pretty good singer, I just have this thing about singing in front of people.

"Do you ever think, when you're all alone/All that we can be, where this thing can go?/Am I crazy or falling in love?/Is it really just another crush?/Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?/Are you holding back, like the way I do?/'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away/But I know this crush ain't going away~"

I stopped singing when I felt my left ear bud being pulled out. "Sure you're not also part siren?" I turned to see Taylor. I had no choice but to freak. Adonis reincarnated just leaned his forearms over the headrest. "You have a lovely voice. Guess it goes along with your brains and beauty~."

"N-not funny, dude," I glared at him.

"What's not funny?"

"You punking me."

"I'm not 'punking' about anything. I meant what I said. You feel the same too, don't you?" I tried my hardest not to blush. "H-how did you-"

"An immortal can sense these kind of things." he smirked at me.

"So.....you like me. I like you. Now what?" There was a pause after I asked. "We could make out like the hormonal teenagers we are." I easily flushed at the idea. "I told you I'm not gay, I'm just..."

"Test driving?"

I gave him my trademark scowl, only to have him lean forward. I'm pretty sure my blush is as dark as my skin now. I noticed one of his bangs was in his eyes, so I pushed it behind his ear. Somehow, he took it the wrong way and leaned ever closer. Just close enough to lick my lips. I opened my mouth to tell him to back off. Bad idea. He pressed his lips against mine.

His eyes were closed, probably so he won't see my freaked out expression. Okay, so here's where it gets weird. I liked it. I don't know why but it felt nice. Chills went down my spine when his tongue ran across mine. I was about to slip my tongue into his mouth but he pulled away. I growled in disappointment until he started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan.

"My my, you mortals are easy to please~."

"Oh shut up."

I looked down at my iPod and smirked to see the title "Malchik Gay" by TATU. I reached down and turned it off so I wouldn't waste the battery. Taylor took advantage of this to push me on my back. He slips his hand under my shirt and rubbed my nipple. I bit my lip, making sure I didn't give away any sign that it felt good.

His soft lips nuzzled against my neck as he kissed and licked it. Taylor sucked on the flesh making me sigh and moan, running my hand through his milk chocolate hair. I thrusted my hips up against his. He pinched my nipple and bit my neck as a result. Lucky I was lying down otherwise my legs would've given out.

"Damn...where'd you learn to do that?"

"When you've been around for 3,000 years, you pick up a couple of things. Where'd _you_ learn to do _that_?"

"Ancient Chinese secret." I smirked at him. He smirked back. Much to his surprise, and a bit of mine, and leaned up slightly and kissed him like he kissed me earlier. Again my tongue met his but now I had to wrestle with his for dominance.

Taylor pulls his hand out of my shirt and snaked it down and started stroking my inner thigh. Damn, my weak spot. I gasped in his mouth and his lips turned into a grin, then he rubbed down harder and faster. I got really hot and hard in my jeans, I think he noticed. No, I _know_ he noticed.

"Does my sexy, mortal pet want more~?," his voice sweet yet lewd. Wait....did he call me his "pet"? Hell no, I'm nobody's pe-meep!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

*Now to Taylor's POV*

Hehehe...I can't believe I made Mr. Sullen & Moody meep. All I did was lift off his shirt. To be honest, I wanted to rip off his pants but I figured that would overwhelm my mortal pet too much. I nibbled on him again, this time on his shoulder. No meeps, only gasps and mewls. He taste better than any feast in Asgard. Maybe his 'meat' taste good too...

Dennis sighed as I kissed down his chest, stopping at his nipple. I give the erect nub a light lick. Dennis hissed. I doubt he could think straight as my tongue twirled around the nub and bit it. My pet's back arched, his breath heavy with lust, wanting more as I sensed by the rising 'item' in his pants.

I stopped teasing his nipple and moved farther down his torso, pausing at his belly button to dip my tongue in it as if it were filled with sweet nectar. His firm hands grip at my hair, tugging at it lightly. I growled as pleasure built up in my pants as well. Before I could work his zipper, I felt a tug on my shirt. With one swing, my shirt joined his on the floor.

Both of us were shirtless now. I went back down and undid his jeans, using only my flexible tongue while my hands grabbed his hips. Even with my tight grip, Dennis lifted his hips as an aide to help remove his pants. I tossed them off. He went back to rubbing my head like a kitten, so I purred a reply. I noticed his blush returned when I pulled down his boxers but only enough to reveal a small tussle of jet black hair. I sucked on the right side his public bone, teasing his sensitive skin with my lips and tongue as the hair tickled my cheek. Suddenly I felt a stinging sensation. Dennis had summoned his demon claws and dragged them over my shoulder blades. By my uncle's hammer it felt so good~!

"Ōji-sama~...don't...stop....yeah~." He said in between pants his voice even more beautiful. I wanted him to make more sounds but I knew Ah-Ma or someone would be home soon and....what's the word....."cock block" us. I pushed myself off him and looked at him. A whine escaped his lips, his blush was a dark shade of pink that almost matched his skin tone ever so nicely, and a few beads of sweat fell on his brow. If that didn't get me hard nothing would.

"Maybe we could continue this somewhere more private?" I asked.

"Your room perhaps?" my Asian lover inquired.

"Yeah. And maybe you could put a sound-proof spell on the walls just in case. I've been told that I get a bit.....noisy."

"I don't mind~." He grinned. I teleport us to my room.

What happened next? Heheheh.....I'm not telling~!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

*Ōji-sama is Japanese for prince. I know Dennis is Chinese/American, I figured since he's an otaku, he should be able to speak a bit of Japanese.

I'll be writing a smut extension and I'll post it in the M rating area....thingy.


End file.
